Drunken night
by Cocoli
Summary: Un petit SasuNaru tout frais, tiré d'un doujin. Vous avez juste à savoir que "drunken night" signifie en quelque sorte "nuit arrosée". Je vous laisse imaginer la suite... SasuNaru donc YAOI, logique. Rating M.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les décors de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas. Le doujinshi « Drunken night » est de Tatsuki Takehara.

**Genre :** **Yaoi**, donc, les homophobes, barrez-vous. Et **lime**, donc les moins de 16 ans, c'est pas pour vous non plus !

Allez, un petit one-shot tout mimi tout petit, tiré tout droit d'un doujin du même nom. Celui-ci s'avère être beaucoup moins… heu… « intellectuel » que le précédent doujinshi que j'ai retranscrit, mais il était tellement mignon (mode gaga « on »… -_-') que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre par écrit.

Et je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION :** **Yaoi** et **lime**, donc ceux qui ne sont pas OK avec ça… Rien ne vous retient !

Les autres, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Drunken night**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah purée !! Si vous saviez…. Pff !! Vraiment !! Alala…. Heu, qui je suis ?? Ben Sasuke Uchiwa, bien entendu !! Comment ça vous voyez pas pourquoi je dis « bien entendu » ?? Commencez pas à me chercher des noises !! Bon ok, je me calme et je vous explique. Je suis le grand, le superbe, le sublimissime Sasuke Uchiwa, célèbre ninja de Konoha… Bon d'accord, j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs inutilement, j'avoue que ça fait un peu comme Naruto quand il part dans ses délires de grandeur et d'auto-félicitation… Tiens ! Ça me rappelle pourquoi je suis là, à raconter ma vie à de parfaits inconnus… Ok, j'arrête aussi avec mes remarques acerbes… Mais bon, il faut me comprendre, j'ai une réputation à faire respecter ! Je ne suis pas un glaçon totalement antipathique pour rien, quand même ! Bref, il paraît que je suis pas là pour défendre ma place en tant qu'iceberg le plus froid du village de la feuille, donc je vais vous révéler une petite anecdote. J'ajoute que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, et évitez de me demander pourquoi, ça me rappelle des souvenirs beaucoup trop humiliants… Incluant une certaine auteur... Pas la peine d'insister, vous ne saurez rien !! Bon, on peut commencer ?? Comment ça on n'attend plus que moi ?? Vous me cherchez vraiment ma parole ?? Ok ok je me calme et on y va !!

Bon alors, je vais sûrement pas vous sortir un « il était une fois », parce qu'il faut pas exagérer non plus… Heu… En fait, **ça** s'est passé le jour où le Troisième Hokage, ce vieux croûton, nous a chargé du grand nettoyage de printemps. Quand je dis « nous », je veux bien sûr parler de l'équipe 7, même si Kakashi-sensei s'est mystérieusement évaporé dès l'annonce de la mission, et même si Sakura a été expédiée vers une autre destination… Paraîtrait qu'on avait eu besoin des services d'une fille… Mais ça, on s'en fout !! Tant qu'elle n'était pas là à traîner dans mes pattes ou pendue à mon cou, au choix, ça me suffisait !! Je sais, je suis méchant. Toujours est-il qu'en fait, quand je dis « nous », ça veut dire « Naruto et moi » en réalité. Et quand je dis « **ça **»… Ben vous aurez largement le temps de le découvrir ! En même temps, c'est le pourquoi du comment de ce fameux « **ça **» que je suis en train d'essayer de vous racontez, mais comme vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre… Et pas la peine d'essayer de faire croire que vous n'avez rien dit !!

Bon bref, je continue. Comme je l'expliquais précédemment, Naruto et moi nous sommes donc retrouvés pitoyablement à faire le ménage dans un entrepôt grand comme un terrain d'entraînement, avec pour seule satisfaction l'assurance que personne ne nous verrait durant cette mission plus que barbante_ vous imaginez la honte sinon…. En plus, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, le Baka n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant toute la journée, histoire de gentiment me refiler un mal de crâne bien comme il faut. Qu'est-ce qu'il me tape sur le système des fois !! Ok, je suis pas censé m'étendre sur ce sujet…

Toujours est-il qu'après des heures et des heures de dur labeur, nous avons enfin pu apercevoir le sol de la salle, et par la même occasion, la fin de notre supplice. Et là, surprise, qu'est-ce qu'on trouve, parfaitement bien dissimulé dans une planque_ qui n'avait été découverte par l'Idiot seulement parce qu'il s'était lamentablement étalé à un certain moment et avait donné un coup de pied involontaire dans un pan du mur ?? Réponse… Du _vin_. Et pas n'importe quel vin ! Un excellent vin blanc de très bon cru, plus âgé que notre Hokage actuel_ et ce n'est pas peu dire_ et qui devait probablement coûter une fortune. La personne qui avait laissé ça là était soit inconsciente, soit elle avait une mémoire de pigeon… Quoique ! Avec tout le bordel qui s'entassait auparavant dans cette pièce, il faut avouer que trouver la planque avant notre ménage aurait été un véritable coup de génie ou de chance… Mais malheureusement pour le propriétaire de ces boissons, nous les avions dénichées avant qu'il ne puisse venir les récupérer.

Et là, vous vous dites : « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire qu'on ait trouvé des bouteilles de vin ?? Il est où le désastre qu'on est censé attendre ?? »

Ben moi, je vous dis que le désastre en question, c'est qu'on l'a _bu_. Quoi ? Ben le vin, bien sûr ! Je vous vois venir, vous allez vraisemblablement me demander en quoi boire un ou deux verres de vins à deux pouvait être catastrophique, ou me dire qu'au pire, l'Abruti et moi serions légèrement bourrés et basta. Mais le problème, c'est que nous avons TOUT bu. Et TOUT égal : les 4 bouteilles de vins blanc hors de prix entreposées dans cette cache par un amateur très certainement connaisseur et fortuné. Je vous raconte pas le châtiment qui nous est tombé dessus quand l'Hokage s'en est rendu compte !! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

En fait, le vrai truc, c'est que puisque nous avions tout bu, vous vous doutez bien qu'en tant que gamins de treize ans et des poussières que nous sommes, nous étions saouls de chez saouls. Et que c'est plutôt difficile de conserver son image de morceau de banquise prétentieux lorsque l'on a plus de deux ou trois coups dans le nez…

Et, c'est ainsi, et pour mon plus grand désespoir, que j'ai commis la bêtise la plus dégradante de toute mon existence… Mais peut-être aussi la plus délicieuse… Même si ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**FLASH BACK.**

Sasuke ne se sentait pas bien. Mais _vraiment_ pas. Qui lui avait dit déjà de s'enfiler toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool ?? Merde, comme toujours, il avait répondu à la provocation de l'Imbécile assis en face de lui, et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à affronter un jour. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ?? La tête lui tournait un peu (beaucoup), il avait terriblement chaud, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses membres lui semblaient engourdis. Quant à son cerveau, il baignait dans une mélasse bien épaisse, et le bun avait les plus grandes difficultés à rassembler des pensées cohérentes et à faire des phrases sensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait encore l'autre ?? La voix chargée du blondinet s'éleva une fois de plus, lui jetant à la face un autre reproche, assorti d'un « hic » tout en grâce et en bonne manière. Quelque part au fin fond de son être, la Raison du ténébreux lui ordonna de s'en aller, cédant à la panique devant l'étrangeté de la scène, mais ses injonctions, déformées par les brumes de l'alcool, ne parvinrent pas à empêcher le glaçon de s'offrir un verre de plus, de le vider cul-sec et de répondre le plus sèchement possible à son rival. Même si sa voix ressortit plutôt lourde et traînante, comme si l'on avait accroché des poids à sa langue, et que son ton sonna plus comme boudeur que dédaigneux…

« Espèce d'idiot !! (hic)… Tu comprends jamais rien à ce que je ressens, et t'arrêtes pas de me faire chier !! »

« Tout ça, c'est que des conneries ! » lui assena le petit blond en même temps qu'il abattait son verre par terre dans une parfaite imitation du squatteur de bar complètement ivre et quémandant malgré tout pour une autre tournée. « Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, ben pourquoi tu le fais pas ?? Moi, en fait, ça fait longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi, stupide Sasuke ! »

…

L'Uchiwa sut qu'en temps normal il aurait été choqué par cette déclaration, même s'il doutait fort que le Baka ose en faire une telle dans son état habituel… Toujours est-il qu'à l'instant même, il aurait du _tilter_. C'était pas le style de Naruto de déclarer ce genre de chose à son égard, et puis, en ce qui le concernait, il aurait dû s'étonner également, se poser des tas de questions, être perdu, ne pas savoir comment réagir, se refermer dans sa coquille, dire une méchanceté, l'envoyer bouler, il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait, mais par contre, il savait qu'il n'aurait _certainement_ pas dû se dire le plus naturellement du monde que lui aussi aimait l'Imbécile et que c'était vraiment bête que celui-ci n'ait rien dévoilé avant ça. Mais voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser et il le fit savoir d'une voix qui se voulait irritée mais qui était surtout pâteuse :

« C'est qui le plus stupide dans l'histoire ?? Si tu étais amoureux de moi, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ça ? »

« Mais bien sûr !! Sans savoir si MONSIEUR Sasuke m'aimait bien ou pas ?? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et, poursuivant son raisonnement de mec bourré et amoureux de son rival, rétorqua, mauvais et titubant :

« Voila pourquoi je dis que tu es idiot ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Ba… Ka! »

« Et toi alors ?? Tu crois être mieux que moi ?? » lui répliqua le renardeau, rapprochant de façon incertaine son visage du sien dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante, et lui soufflant une halène chargée d'effluves alcoolisés en pleines narines. Puis, il se laissa brusquement choir sur les fesses, s'assit en tailleur, sortit un paquet de biscuits de la poche de son pantalon, et entreprit courageusement de l'ouvrir avant d'ajouter d'un ton grincheux :

« Pfff… Laisse tomber maintenant que je l'ai dit… »

L'Uchiwa ne sut que penser suite à cet ordre. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement avec toute cette chaleur dans son corps et tout ce brouillard dans sa tête... Sa faculté de raisonnement était en ce moment extrêmement limitée, et tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre à son acolyte fut :

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?? » s'indigna son compagnon en enfournant une pleine bouchée de biscuits. Décidemment, même bourré il ne pensait réellement qu'à son estomac... Désespérant !... « C'est toi qui n'a pas été sincère dès le début !! »

S'il avait été sobre et en possession de tous ses moyens, Sasuke aurait certainement haussé un sourcil sceptique, jeté au blondinet un regard bien réfrigérant assorti d'une pique blessante à souhait et se serait retourné pour s'en aller, froid et digne tel un rocher en pleine tempête. Mais bon, vu que j'ai employé le conditionnel, ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

En fait, chose tout à fait exceptionnelle, le ténébreux était actuellement en train d'essayer de réfléchir le plus sérieusement du monde aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il repassait dans sa tête la dernière phrase prononcée par le goinfre en face de lui, qui se saupoudrait de miettes à l'instant même, et tentait de se rappeler tous les moments où il avait fui lamentablement ou s'était caché derrière ses remparts, malgré les ordres que lui avaient beuglés son Cœur énamouré. A chaque fois que l'Uzumaki avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers lui ou avait cherché à se montrer amical, il s'était enfoui sous de nombreuses carapaces hérissées de piquants plus acérés les uns que les autres, et ce, malgré son immense envie de se laisser aller et de profiter tout simplement de l'épaule que l'autre lui tendait si généreusement. Maintenant qu'il voyait trouble et que son cerveau était à la ramasse complet, il pouvait se permettre de se l'avouer : oui, il n'avait pas été sincère, ni envers son coéquipier, ni envers lui-même. Ces paroles dépassèrent sa pensée, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte_ et de toutes les manières ça n'aurait probablement pas changé grand-chose vu son état actuel_ il laissa échapper d'un ton piteux et larmoyant :

« Je le sais bien !... »

Ce fut au tour du renardeau de froncer les sourcils et de prendre une expression à la fois outrée et totalement larguée. Il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose, mais l'alcool aidant, il lui fallut bien trois minutes pour se remémorer ce qui lui posait autant problème. Déjà que d'habitude il était pas rapide d'esprit….

« Mais tu es toujours en train de me critiquer !! » remarqua-t-il enfin, comprenant finalement l'aveu que venait de lui faire son équipier. D'ordinaire, il se serait certainement évanoui sous le choc : c'était pas tous les jours que le dernier descendant du clan Uchiwa reconnaissait que le réceptacle du démon-renard avait eu raison une fois dans sa vie, et encore pire, que lui, Sasuke, avait eu _tord_. Mais bon, le blond, trop à l'ouest pour faire attention à ce genre de « détails », poursuivit ses reproches :

« T'es tout le temps en train de me réprimander !! »

Parti comme il l'était, notre glaçon n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de réfuter les accusations du petit être gesticulant en face de lui. Ce soir était apparemment la nuit des révélations, alors tant qu'à faire… Allons-y !!

« C'est ce que je fais ? Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui !! » lui répondit le plus férocement possible son acolyte, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même_ et c'était le cas… Puis, se calmant subitement, et paraissant prendre conscience d'une chose extrêmement importante, il prononça d'une petite voix légèrement ronchonne et éméchée :

« J'aurais jamais cru que tu étais amoureux de moi !... »

Se sentant vexé pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, le brun contrecarra, se disant que maintenant qu'il s'était déclaré, il ne pouvait permettre au blondinet de douter de lui :

« Tu ne me crois pas ?? »

« Parce que je devrais ? » douta justement le petit blond avec une expression de défi mêlée insensiblement à de l'appréhension affichée sur sa figure. Même saoul, ça ne lui aurait sûrement pas plu de voir que son rival s'était moqué de lui du début à la fin et qu'il l'avait laissé avouer ses sentiments pour mieux pouvoir se foutre de sa tête.

Sasuke réfléchit intensément quelque secondes, essayant vaillamment de rassembler des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Ça faisait mal au crâne, mais il fallait bien ça pour que l'Abruti comprenne qu'il lui disait bien la vérité. Par un bienheureux hasard, la voix aiguë et déplaisante d'Ino lui remit en tête une information qu'il avait enregistrée automatiquement et inconsciemment, et il se dépêcha de la resservir, bénissant sa mémoire auditive si performante et son cerveau opérationnel juste quand il le fallait.

« Les garçons de notre âge disent toujours qu'ils détestent la personne qu'ils aiment. Tu le savais pas ? »

Le blondinet ferma un instant les yeux en soufflant d'un air blasé, vacillant légèrement sur ses fesses. Ça le soulageait drôlement de savoir que le glaçon n'avait pas cherché à le ridiculiser, mais malgré le pâté qui embrouillait ses pensées, il ne pouvait que constater à quel point son rival se révélait parfois affligeant…

« Dans ce cas là, t'aurais dû mieux me traiter, baka ! »

Il fallut au ténébreux quelques minutes avant que l'idée ne fasse son chemin dans son cerveau encombré. C'était une notion nouvelle pour lui qui passait son temps à jouer les bouts de glacier orgueilleux et sûrs d'eux…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?? » questionna-t-il, ne réalisant pas du tout à quel point la situation pouvait être effrayante pour un observateur extérieur et au courant du caractère de l'Uchiwa dans son état normal. Il venait pas de se mettre au service du Baka là ?? Sa pauvre Raison frôla la crise devant l'urgence de la situation.

« Ben, traite-moi mieux que ça !! » répliqua, toujours aussi clair et explicatif, son compagnon… Dois-je préciser que c'est de l'ironie ?... Heureusement quand même, parce que vu l'étendue des dégâts, les choses auraient pu tourner bizarrement…

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » répondit le brun qui n'avait pas tout pigé. Faut dire que l'Imbécile de service n'avait pas été très précis… Mais bon, l'important était que ce même Imbécile était amoureux de lui, et que franchement, ça lui faisait plus que plaisir… Dans un sursaut de lucidité, le ténébreux remarqua que son cas devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il ose s'avouer ce genre de chose.

« Laisse-moi te poser une question, ajouta-t-il soudain, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Dis-le-moi ! »

Alors là, le pauvre Naruto ne sut que répondre… Déjà, la question en elle-même le laissait perplexe, mais en plus, malgré son état d'ivresse avancé, le fait que Sasuke, universellement reconnu comme glaçon plus austère que les deux pôles réunis, lui pose cette question, lui causait un petit choc. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre ?? Qu'il aimait _tout_ chez lui ?? Depuis ces airs froids qu'il utilisait pour tenir tout le monde à distance, jusqu'à sa façon d'enfoncer nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, avec une classe qu'il ne pouvait que jalouser en public et aduler en privé ?? Non, vraiment ça n'avait pas de sens de répondre ça… Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lâcha, complètement amorphe :

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Comment ça t'en sais rien ?? Espèce de menteur !! »

Mais le renardeau ne prêta pas attention au visage passablement indigné que lui faisait voir l'Uchiwa, et continua à divaguer mentalement sur les traits qu'il aimait chez son rival. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, il affectionnait tout particulièrement la façon que le brun avait de lui jeter un regard en coin et de lui lancer un « Tu viens, Usuratonkachi ? » traînant et insolent, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre comme une invitation, malgré le sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de son compère.

Parlons-en de ses lèvres, tiens !! De quel droit se permettaient-elles d'être aussi appétissantes ?? Le baka blond les détailla attentivement en se rapprochant de la face enragé de son coéquipier. Claires, fines, couleur pêche, insensiblement sillonnées en leur milieu et légèrement humides, elles lui faisaient carrément envie. Il se demanda curieusement si leur saveur était proche de celle des ramens au miso… Puis, pendant que son vis-à-vis continuait de maugréer des propos pas très logiques, le blondinet pointa son visage directement sous sa figure et, hypnotisé par les chairs à l'apparence si tendre, prononça, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

« Par contre, j'ai… très envie… de… »

Et, sans prévenir ni finir sa phrase, il captura les lèvres si tentantes, coupant la parole à un Sasuke en état de choc.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient bon goût !! C'était pas le même que celui de son repas préféré, mais ça valait franchement le coup !! Et puis la texture !... Il joua deux petites secondes avec, puis s'écarta de son rival et fit un grand sourire.

« T'embrasser !! » finit-il avec un petit rire bête et embarrassé.

Sasuke, par contre, était toujours tétanisé. Le Baka venait de l'embrasser… Le Baka auquel il pensait tout le temps, venait de l'embrasser… Le Baka auquel il pensait tout le temps et qu'il avait terriblement envie de dévorer depuis un bon moment venait de l'embrasser. En plus, il venait aussi d'avouer sans la moindre gêne qu'il avait eut envie de le faire !! Ces quelques phrases couraient en circuit fermé dans la tête du brun, alors que sa Raison s'évanouissait, abattue par le geste du blond et par les réflexions de son détenteur… C'est sûr qu'avec le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il ne pouvait décemment pas repousser celui dont il était amoureux et mettre en place son masque de froideur et d'indifférence… Alors, sortant totalement de son attitude habituelle, il répliqua d'un ton envieux :

« Mais, moi aussi je veux t'embrasser !! »

Voilà, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus désespérée… Le bon sens semblait s'être fait la malle en cette belle soirée de printemps. Le Sasu-glaçon des Pôles venait de se faire embrasser par celui considéré comme l'Idiot du village, et comble de la loufoquerie, non seulement il ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais en plus, il l'enviait pour l'avoir fait avant lui… Quand on dit que l'alcool libère les corps de leurs inhibitions, ce n'est pas une blague…

« Ben vas-y alors !! »

Non, en fait, c'était maintenant que la situation atteignait le paroxysme de la bêtise… Toute forme de logique s'était définitivement évaporée dans l'air doux de la nuit, tandis que Sasuke saisissait du plat des paumes les joues tomates de son partenaire. Il l'observa quelques secondes, passant du regard troublé que lui montraient les yeux bleus brillants_ en grande partie à cause de l'alcool_ à ses lèvres rosées délicatement ourlées. Puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il rapprocha son visage de celui de son équipier et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

En principe, le brun n'avait aucune connaissance pratique_ ni même théorique_ sur les baisers et tout ce qui pouvait y approcher… Mais bon, cela ne sembla pas lui poser le moindre problème. Il aimait le goût des lèvres du renardeau, et n'avait tout simplement pas envie de les lâcher. Et puis, comme Naruto se mettait à bouger contre sa bouche, il entra dans la danse et lui caressa sa chair le plus tendrement possible. Une langue malicieuse vint le taquiner, et il décida de jouer avec elle. Le contact de l'organe humide contre le sien le fit frissonner, et il entendit l'Abruti soupirer de contentement entre deux baisers.

C'était vraiment délicieux, et il n'avait surtout pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Ses mains, mues par leur propre volonté, glissèrent des joues de son rival vers ses cheveux, et il les perdit dedans, lui massant légèrement le crâne, laissant couler les mèches soyeuses entre ses doigts. Ils se cajolèrent pendant un long moment, soufflant de concert de petits geignements, puis l'Uchiwa se sépara de son rival et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il laissa ses lèvres papillonner sur cette nuque dorée et poser de petits baisers frémissants, sous les gémissements doux de Naruto qui avait à son tour noyé ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais et qui le caressait avec lenteur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne manqua pas de remarquer :

« T'embrasses où comme ça, Sasuke ?? Moi aussi je veux embrasser là ! »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, le repoussant légèrement puis parcourant son cou blanc du bout de la langue, avant de lui faire quelques suçons au passage. Les sensations étaient complètement nouvelles pour le glaçon, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en soupirant de bien-être. Il était petit à petit envahi par une onde de chaleur qui, il le pressentait, n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il sentait l'exquise brûlure se propager en lui, et eut soudain envie de lécher tout le corps de son vis-à-vis.

N'étant pas en état de repousser son désir, il suivit donc son instinct, et, du plat des mains, allongea le Baka, avant de soulever son sweat pour mieux pouvoir contempler la peau dorée de son ventre luisant étrangement à pâleur de la Lune. Sans attendre, il mordilla un peu la peau douce près du nombril, ignora le faible « De quel droit tu… ? » de son compagnon, défit son pantalon et sa braguette et passa ses mains curieuses sous son boxer noir. Dans la foulée, il baissa la barrière de tissu, offrant plus de champs libre à son exploration, et entreprit de caresser le membre qu'il avait en main, en même temps qu'il remontait léchouiller le ventre, le torse et les tétons du petit blond. Celui-ci haleta un peu sous les attouchements de son rival, gémissant faiblement en sentant des dents coquines lui mordiller ses boutons de chairs.

Lui aussi était parcouru de part en part par une ondée de plus en plus dévorante, et quand l'Uchiwa baissa la tête vers son entre-jambe et referma ses lèvres si douces sur son sexe tendu, il crut qu'il allait se consumer sur l'herbe fraîche de la clairière qu'ils avaient choisie un peu plus tôt pour se reposer. La sensation que lui procurait son membre enfermé dans cette bouche humide et chaude l'étourdissait, et les mouvements que le ténébreux avait commencés à lui appliquer le faisaient se cambrer en arrière et geindre tout haut sans se préoccuper des éventuels témoins de la scène. Sasuke, lui non plus, n'avait plus aucune notion de la réalité, perdu parmi toutes les émotions qui le secouaient, sentant son envie grandir proportionnellement au volume sonore des petits cris que laissait échapper son compagnon. Il jouait de sa langue sur la hampe frémissante du blondinet, et chaque réaction qu'il percevait, depuis les pratiquement insensibles crispations de doigts sur ses cheveux jusqu'aux infimes ondulations de bassin, lui échauffait le corps et l'esprit d'une manière qu'il ne pensait pas être possible avant ça.

Bientôt, le renardeau, ne pouvant plus se retenir, tenta de prévenir son acolyte de l'imminence de sa jouissance, mais le glaçon, totalement absorbé par sa tâche, ne saisit pas les sens des halètements de son rival et continua son labeur avec tout le perfectionnisme qui le caractérisait. Naruto se perdit alors dans une extase fulgurante, et se déversa dans la bouche d'un Sasuke un tantinet surpris, qui grimaça un peu sous le goût âpre de l'étrange mixture, mais qui pris soin de l'avaler quand même, conservant les lèvres serrées sur le gland rougi malgré les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps sous lui. Quand sa besogne fut terminée et que les soubresauts se furent calmés, il releva la tête pour prendre connaissance de l'état du blondinet. Celui-ci semblait épuisé et frémissait de partout, alangui au sol le souffle court et les joues écarlates, mais notre brun, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur, sentit son envie augmenter d'un coup et son brasier intérieur manifester sauvagement sa présence, et se pencha donc sur le petit blond pour l'embrasser de nouveau, partageant avec lui le liquide gluant et blanchâtre qui lui restait sur la langue. Il en voulait encore plus. Plus de sensations. _Beaucoup_ plus.

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son partenaire et commença à se frotter langoureusement contre lui.

Douce nuit de printemps qui s'annonçait plus longue que prévue…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ça va, me regardez pas comme ça !! J'ai déjà suffisamment la honte, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter !! Franchement si je pouvais effacer cette nuit de l'histoire de ma vie, je me gênerais pas !! Je vois ce que vous êtes en train de vous demander, bande de voyeurs… Mais malheureusement pour vous, je ne me souviens _absolument_ pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Et sachez que ça me déplaît autant qu'à vous !! Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais bon…

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'à mon réveil, j'étais couché torse nu dans l'herbe de la petite clairière derrière l'entrepôt, le Baka enroulé à mon bras, un mal de tête cuisant me tronçonnant le cerveau, et une quantité indéfinissable de suçons et autres rougeurs suspectes me recouvrant le corps. Impossible de savoir comment Naruto et moi avions fini la soirée, et avec ce que je savais que nous avions fait avant mon trou noir, je peux vous dire que j'étais en stress total. Heureusement pour moi, l'Imbécile n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir, et d'après le visage hagard qu'il m'avait montré, j'ai pu déduire qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fichait là à roupiller roulé en boule à côté de moi, son rival de toujours, détesté au plus haut point.

C'était pas plus mal au final. De toutes les façons, c'était pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. L'Autre resterait toujours un faible boulet. Et puis, on va pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'avais _voulu_ tout ça. On était bourré je rappelle !! C'étaient que des conneries !!

Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J'espère que ce petit one-shot sans prétention vous a plu et ne vous a pas laissé sur votre faim ! Ce n'est pas très psychologique comme écrit, je le sais bien, mais je voulais juste publier quelque chose de pas trop compliqué et de coquin sans me prendre la tête. J'ai un peu profité du doujin pour laisser libre cours à mes envies perverses ! ;-)

Laissez-moi un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit ! Bisous !


End file.
